The Reason is I Love You
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Hiei/Yukina A romantic relationship between twins. I'll say it now: RATED M FOR MATURED CONTENT! Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

Night.

I could feel his presence outside. I wondered briefly why he was out there. As I got out of bed, the night air assualted my skin, but it did not bother me because I was a Koorime. The cold did not bother him either, but not for the same reason.

I slipped on a robe to cover my nude body, and went through the hallways of the empty shrine. Genkai was visiting old friends, and wouldn't be back for another week. When I stepped outside, my eyes searched for him, but I could not see where he was. Either because it was too dark or he was not in this area of the temple grounds.

I circled around the courtyard a few times before calling out softly, "Hiei-san? What are you doing out here?"

There was a swish of cloth, and I turned around to latch my eyes with his. There was something intriguing about his ruby orbs tonight; they seemed to be sucking up the very sight of me. He shuddered, and looked down at his feet, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I blinked curiously at him. "Why are you doing nothing? Why here?"

Hiei pivoted on his foot, so that his shoulder was facing me, "Yukina-chan . . ."

"Hiei-san, are you hurt? Do you need healing?" I smiled reassuringly at him, "You only have to ask, Hiei-san. There's no need to be lurking around the temples grounds. I don't mind waking up in the middle of the night to heal a friend."

"It's not that."

I bit my lip, worried, "Hiei-san . . . is it about my oniisan?" He shook his head, and began to walk away. I placed a hand on his shoulder though, and he stopped, "Then, what's wrong, Hiei-san?"

His eyes were burning into mine again, but only for a moment. He ripped his gaze away, and, instead, stared at the temple wall. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around him. He shuddered again, but didn't pull away. Was he cold?

"Yukina-chan, please, don't . . . I might . . ." He pushed gently at my arms.

I loosened my grip, but didn't extract all the way. He relaxed very little, and he trembled again. I felt his forehead, "Hiei-san, are you cold? You keep shivering."

He growled, low and deep in his throat. It sounded almost like a purr, "Yukina-chan, stop touching me, please . . ."

I pulled away, suddenly unsure. I begged, lightly brushing his cheek, "Hiei-san, please, tell me what's wrong."

His hand grabbed my hand touching his cheek, and he stared at it for a long time, breathing heavily, and shaking every once in a while. His body heat - I could feel - was becoming hotter at each erratic breath. Abruptly, I recognized what was happening. Hiei was in heat.

Why had he come here, of all places? Did he want to mate with me? Why me? Was it because I was the only female youkai that he knew around here? Or did he find me attractive?

Oh, Kami!

Hiei's tongue danced out to flicker over my middle finger, and wrapped his lips around it, sucking softly. His fangs gazed lightly over my finger as he pushed it in and out. He did purr this time, and then swallowed my forefinger, giving both fingers a thorough suck.

I gasped as his eyes met mine, and didn't look away. The heat that he was radiating surrounded us both, and after a moment I could smell the pheromones rolling off of him. The combination left me gasping, dizzy for air and more.

Hiei stopped sucking on my fingers to kiss the tips of them, and his eyes did not leave mine. The hand not holding mine brought my head toward him, and his lips latched tenderly onto my bottom lip, his tongue sometimes venturing out to lick the entrance of my mouth. I was confused. I wanted to pull away, and ask him why he had chosen me. However, Hiei's other hand let go of my hand, rested on my lower back, and yanked me against his rock hard body.

When he did this, our lips touched fully, and I felt his hardening member against my thigh, causing me to gasp, and his tongue pierced me. I could feel his purrs vibrating through his chest.

It felt nice . . .

My okaasan mated with a hi youkai, and created my oniisan and I. So, why couldn't I do the same? Oniisan - once Hiei found him - would like it if he had more than his imoutochan to meet, like his oichan, meichan, and gikei. Hiei was a nice young man who was always kind to me. Why not take the next step?

I began to relax, and hesitantly kissed him back. He sighed against my mouth, twisting his hand into my hair, tugging gently, and pressing his thigh between my legs.

My robe had been disheveled, so my bare breasts were pressed into his clothed, rumbling chest, and I felt my nipples harden into little pebbles. I rubbed my crotch, which was becoming moist, against his thigh between my legs. Hiei groaned deeply, his chest rumbling.

We stopping kissing to breathe for a moment. Hiei looked down at our entangled bodies, and his eyes filled with lust at the sight.

With a growl, he swept me up into his arms, leapt into a tree, and jumped from tree to tree. He stopped in one, jumped to the ground, and settled me comfortably between two roots covered in moss. Once he was satifised that I would receive no scratches, he started to kiss me again. He slipped my robe off, and his rough fingers played with my nipples. I moaned into his mouth, and his knees separated my legs.

He sat back, and stopped his ministrations upon me to look at me. Slowly, he took his white scarf and black cloak off, and used them as a pillow to place under my hips.

His finger pressed into me, and I gasped at the pain. He winced when he heard me, so he ever so gently plunged into me, stretching me gradually. Hiei bent forward, and suckled on one of my nipples. As he stretched me farther, he inserted another, and I sighed, beginning to like the rhythmic stretches. My fingers slipped through his silky flame-shaped hair. His thumb landed on my center, and gently circled it. His rough, calloused thumb stroking my nub was making me tremble, and I felt my own chest vibrate with purrs.

When he heard me purring, he moaned ambrosially, and began to nip and lick up my neck. Hiei pulled his fingers out, and broke the kiss to drag his wet fingers over my face and neck, designing patterns with my juices. When he was done, his coarse tongue washed me clean, his lips sometimes wrapping around a section of skin and sucking gently.

My hands, which had been in his hair, slipped lower, and pulled his shirt out of his pants. He chuckled, and grabbed my wrists, "Impatient, Yukina-chan?" However, he allowed me to take the dark garment off.

I gasped, and my hands ghosted over his naked chest, pinching his male nipples. His purrs took up again, louder than before. Hiei inserted two fingers into my passage again, and thrust. I undid his belt, and slipped his pants down to let his half-hard member come out. I took a hold of it, and stroked it. As it hardened quickly in my hands, Hiei thrust into me faster and deeper, hitting against a very sensitive place.

"Ah! Hiei-san!"

He smirked down on me, his breathing becoming heavier. Hiei's cock was still growing in my hands, and I blushed. He saw my red cheeks, and kissed me. His other hand softly touching my cheek. A sharp contrast to his fingers pounding into me, and hitting my sensitive places. Hiei moaned into my mouth, his breaths coming out in pants, brushing his thumb over my center again.

"Hiei-san . . ."

Our purrs became louder, and our nipples hardened as they pressed against each other. Suddenly, my walls contracted around his fingers, and I gripped his cock in my hands, arching up against his body. We broke the kiss, and his warm seed shot over my entrance and his fingers, "Yukina!"

"Hiei-san!"

His fingers pumped me for another moment before Hiei pulled them out, licking away the juices.

I blushed again, and slipped his pants down farther. He kicked his boots off, and stripped himself of his pants. His large member bobbed just outside of my entrance, and Hiei hovered over me, looking deeply into my eyes with his crimson eyes.

His shoulders began to shake. His head bowed, and he stuttered, "Gomen nasai, Yukina-chan."

Before I could respond, I felt something drop onto my stomach. A dark blue pearl. As more dropped onto my stomach, he entered. I cried as he hit my sensitive spot again, "Hiei-san!"

"Ah . . . ah! Ah!" He choked out, and then his fingers curled into my hair, kissing my lips thoroughly.

As our lips meshed together, I could feel the pearls roll between ours bodies as he pounded inside of me. Where had they come from? I wrapped my legs around his waist, and thrust back, arching into him more when he repeatedly hit my sensitive place. Too soon, I was reaching that peak again, and I climaxed just he trembled, and thrust one last time, "Imoutochan . . ."

"O-!? Oniisan!"

_Koorime - Ice Maiden/Sprout_

_Oniisan, Niisan, Ani - Big Brother_

_Kami - God_

_Okaasan, Kaasan, Hahaue - Mother_

_Hi - Fire_

_Youkai - Demon_

_Oichan - Nephew_

_Meichan - Niece_

_Gikei - Brother-In-Law_

_Gomen Nasai - I'm Sorry_

_Imoutochan, Imouto - Little Sister_


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with the sun warm on my back, and something soft underneath me. I opened my eyes to find that my head was nestled in the crook of Yukina's neck, and I was still inside her. Last night, I must have fainted from exhaustion after . . .

Ashamed, I looked away, and gently pulled out, groaning from the pleasure. My cock had likely been hard all night. The treacherous thing liked to be in its twin's cunt. I had liked it. Loved it. My virgin imoutochan had been so tight. I wanted more of her. In fact, I could take her in her sleep. Would she wake, and start to scream or would she beg for more? Did she remember my slip of the tongue? Likely. It would take one massive orgasm to make her forget that.

I licked my lips. Could I give her such pleasure?

I mentally slapped myself, and muttered, "You've done enough damage, Hiei. Now go." However, I was frozen to the spot, now, hunched around my knees, staring at her. "Ore no imoutochan."

She stirred, "Hiei-san . . . ?"

Yukina sat up, and blushed as she noticed the blood between her legs. The blood that I had caused to pour from her. She crawled over to me, and kissed my cheek.

I stammered, "Yukina-chan . . . ? What are you-?"

Then she kissed me on the lips, her hand slipping between my legs to grab, and stroke my cock. My traitorous member began to weep because of the soft touches of my imoutochan's hands. She began to lick the head of my member and traced my head in circles. She then began to take my head into her mouth and proceeded to suck on it. She then took the whole length in one gulp. From my throat was torn a sob of pleasure as I threw my head back. She straddled my hips, and I watched her head bob up and down my cock. If she didn't stop, I would shoot straight into her mouth. The image of Yukina swallowing my seed sent me quivering.

"Imoutochan!" I shot into her mouth and she managed to swallow and drink it all. She withdrew my cock from her mouth with saliva dripping from her mouth. Yukina then cleaned my cock by licking all the cum off. She licked the semen off her fingers. The actual sight made me orgasm again, "Imoutochan! Ah! Yukina!"

This time I shot up, hitting her chin, some of it getting into her gaping mouth, and more dripped down her neck and glistened on her small breasts. Yukina's entire shocked face being coated with my seed was a lovely sight.

Even through the semen, I could see her blush, "Oniisan." She bit her lip, and then licked it, tasting me on her lips and her blush becoming redder. I groaned, and my hands landed on her hips, directing her above my cock, which was once again becoming hard. Slowly, I pressed her down, and her eyes widened, her lips parted to breathe out, "Oniisan . . ."

She tried to start moving, but my hands held her there. Puzzled, she whimpered, and tightened herself around my cock. I groaned, but I resisted the urge to shoot my load into her. My finger traced through my seed, and I brought the juice to her lips where she happily sucked it off my finger. I murmured, "I have such a naughty imoutochan."

She blushed, and I struggled not to come when she nodded in agreement. I continued to do feed her my seed, wanting to orgasm into her more than ever every time her lips wrapped around my finger. When she was more or less clean, I lifted her slightly, and slammed her back down.

Yukina shouted, "Oniisan! Ah! Ah!"

She began to help in thrusting, and soon we were both out of breath. However, we kept moving. I sat up, and took control, using my strength to pick her up and down hard onto me.

"Oniisan! Hiei-san!" Her walls clamped around me, and I trembled, slamming her down to penetrate her again and again.

"Ah! Imoutochan!" With that, I climaxed with her, my seed erupting inside of her. My fangs pierced the base of her neck, and blood gushed out as fast as I could drink it up. Suddenly there was a pain from the base of my neck, and I knew that she had bitten me as well.

We pulled away at the same time, gasping for air. I licked my blood from her lips, "Ore no tsuma."

"Watashi no shujin." Yukina blushed, and kissed me.

Kami, what have I done?

_Ore - I (Boastful first-person pronoun [for someone with an ego])_

_Tsuma - Wife_

_Watashi - I (Polite first-person [usually used by girls])_

_Shujin - Husband_


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei settled me to my feet, and he wrapped us both in a large towel. He cradled my head on his chest, and I sighed, enjoying the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Hiei slowly walked us to the kitchen. He sat in a chair, and I sat in his lap, straddling him. I used a brush to detangle my hair, and he watched me.

The day before, all we had done was make love. When I first made our meals, Hiei had snunk up behind me, fondled my vagina, and played with my nub with his tongue, telling me to cook while he did this. The second time, he had lifted me onto the counter, and made love to me there. Third, Hiei had decorated my body with sweets that he had found, and cleaned me of it all. When I had wanted a midnight snack, Hiei came to share it with me by putting the pocky in my vagina, and then sucking it out. We must have done everything. We even made love this morning before and during the shower. My stomach quavered just thinking about it.

My stomach . . .

My eyes widened for a moment, "Hiei-san . . . ?"

"Hai?" He began to lick the mark on my neck that said that I was his. A shot of pleasure lanced through me, but I forced it down.

I giggled, took his hands, and placed them on my lower abdomen, "Musuko to musume."

He bit his lip, "Oichan to meichan."

I frowned slightly, and kissed the place beside his Jagan. It fluttered, and glowed before being still again, "Oniisan, I already told you that I didn't mind."

Hiei kissed my eyelids, and murmured, "You are too good for me . . . If you really want to keep them, I won't stop you."

"Oniisan, you'll be their otousan . . . right?" My oniisan began to play with my curls, and I bit my lip, "Hiei-san?"

"Imoutochan . . ."

I said more sternly, "Hiei."

He blinked uncertainly at me, "Imou - Yukina-chan?"

"Shujin, I . . . I want you to be their otousan."

"They - they shouldn't even exist, Yukina-chan." He took a deep breath, gently picking me up so that I would stand, "This isn't right . . ."

I gasped, "Hiei-san, what about yester-?"

"Yesterday, I was-!" He stood, "I was foolish, *Imoutochan.*"

"So, why did you come here?!" I shouted, and hiruiseki fell from my eyes, though I tried to stop them.

He stared at me, shocked, and then lifted his hand to brush my cheek, but I pulled away. Hiei winced, and put his hand to his side, "I came here . . . Yukina . . ." Hiei looked around the kitchen, quite helplessly. In a low whisper - so low that I had to lean forward to hear - he said, "I wanted you." Then he began to shout, and I backed away, "There it is! Now you know! I'm an incestuous bastard! And I have made you the same with our futago! I should have ignored my incestuous thoughts, and gone to the Ma-!"

I kissed him, and he melted into me immediately, his tongue mimicking the way he thrust into me. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and growled, menacingly. I said, pinching his nipples, and blushing, "Oniisan . . . am I not your naughty imoutochan?" He shuddered, and fell back onto his chair, pulling me into his lap. I sat there straddling his lap, and kissed his nose. I whispered, "I want you to be their otousan, Oniisan."

"Yukina-chan, I made you filthy, and you still want . . . ?"

"Nazenaraba anata wo aishiteru." I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

Cautiously, Hiei enveloped me in his arms, and began to cradle me, humming something nonsensical. We must have stayed like that for an hour before his thoughts seemed to clear up, "Yukina-chan wo aishiteru."

_Musuko - Son_

_Musume - Daughter_

_Otousan, Tousan, Chichiue - Father_

_Jagan - Evil Eye_

_Futago - Twin(s)_

_Nazenaraba Anata wo Aishiteru - The Reason is I Love You_

_Owari_

_Yeah, incest. Oh well. I'm used to thinking up weird pairings. Hell, I have a Yusuke/Genkai fic up._

_Ja mata!_


End file.
